


Il dio degli animali I° parte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il dio degli animali e le sue vittime.





	1. Chapter 1

Il dio degli animali I° parte

 

Karen si abbassò, vedendo che un volantino era scivolato sotto la porta. Lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, raccogliendo il volantino da terra. Rappresentava la figura di un uomo per metà cavallo e per metà umano, con un serpente al posto della coda. C’era scritto in verde fosforescente: “Il dio degli animali ti osserva”.

“Come se non fossero sufficienti i testimoni di Geova” borbottò. Appallottolò il foglietto e lo gettò a terra.

Udì un tonfo, rabbrividì e si voltò di scatto. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che al centro della stanza, davanti al divano, c’era un canguro.

“Non siamo in Australia! Da dove diamine è entrato?!” gridò Karen.

Il canguro stava ritto davanti a lei e la fissava negli occhi.

< Cosa diamine ci fa un canguro qui? > si domandò Karen. Si avvicinò alla creatura, tenendo una mano davanti a sé, deglutì rumorosamente.

“V-va tutto bene… non ti farò del male…” disse, fino a raggiungerlo. Accarezzò il muso dell’animale, che lo guardo con aria rilassata.

“Cosa ci fai…”. Iniziò a dire Karen, ma avvertì una fitta al basso ventre. Indietreggiò, gemendo.

Il canguro la guardò con interesse.

La giovane si grattò la testa, sentendola prudere e avvertì qualcosa di morbido sotto le dita. Gridò, riconoscendo che erano le sue orecchie, queste ultime erano ricoperte da una peluria marrone dorata e, divenendo a punta, si alzarono verso l’alto.

La giovane balzò all’indietro, le sue gambe scattarono così tanto da farla volare e sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle. Mugolando, si rialzò in piedi, avvertì una fitta al coccige e una coda crebbe, strappandole i jeans. Le cuciture saltarono anche nella sua camicia, mentre le spalle divenivano possenti. Il suo viso si allungò, mentre le sue scarpe si rompevano, per fare spazio alle sue grosse zampe. La pelliccia divenne arancione e crebbe lungo anche le sue gambe e le sue braccia.

Cercò di urlare, ma gli uscirono solo dei profondi versi gutturali.

< La mia voce, non è più la mia voce! Sto facendo il dannato verso di un canguro! > urlò mentalmente. Cercò di correre verso il telefono, ma le sue mani divennero zampe dai lunghi artigli neri e distrusse l’apparecchio cordless.

La pelliccia crebbe lungo il suo collo, che stava divenendo più lungo, le ossa le dolevano, ma riusciva solo a fare i versi di un canguro. Il suo muso si ricoprì a sua volta di pelliccia, mentre i denti le diventavano più lunghi e gialli. Le sue braccia iniziarono a ridursi, mentre le sue gambe diventavano massicce e muscolose.

I suoi vestiti finirono di distruggersi, il suo naso divenne umido, si mise sulla punta delle zampe, mentre anche i suoi talloni si allungavano. I capelli divennero parte della peluria, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano neri e vitrei. La pelle sul suo ventre si piegò e si modificò, fino a creare una sacca.

Il canguro fece un verso e balzò dalla finestra, il canguro di sesso femminile che era stato Karen gli balzò dietro, seguendolo docilmente.

 

 


	2. Il dio degli animali II° parte

Il dio degli animali II° parte

 

 

Kenna udì un tonfo, sbadigliò e si sfilò il lenzuolo che la copriva, si alzò in piedi a piedi nudi e percorse la sua camera da letto. Sul davanzale della finestra era abbandonato un volantino: rappresentava la figura di un uomo con la parte inferiore del corpo di cavallo e un serpente al posto della coda, con la scritta verde fosforescente ‘Il dio degli animali ti osserva’.

Kenna, strofinandosi gli occhi assonnati e arrossati, scese le scale nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore. Accese la luce e sgranò gli occhi vedendo che, attraverso la porta a zanzariera sul retro era entrato un cervo.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, avvicinandosi alla creatura. Cercò di spingerlo, ma l’animale la fece indietreggiare con un colpo di muso.

Kenna perse l’equilibrio e cadde a terra, avvertendo delle fitte lungo tutto il suo corpo. Avvertì un formicolio lungo il suo petto, mentre il suo seno si riduceva e apparivano altri quattro capezzoli sotto di esso.

Il suo viso si stava allungando e il suo naso si era allargato, divenendo nero e umido. Kenna ansimò, le mancava il fiato, un formicolio doloroso le percorreva tutto il corpo, che iniziò a ricoprirsi di una rada peluria castana. Strinse gli occhi, mentre delle macchie candide comparivano sulla peluria che aveva ricoperto completamente il suo corpo. I vestiti le si strapparono, mentre il suo corpo si deformava e una piccola coda morbida da cerbiatta le compariva sopra i glutei.

La coda si agitò, mentre Kenna scoppiava a piangere, gemendo. Avvertì la sua bocca diventare più calda, i suoi gemiti iniziarono a diventare i versi prolungati di una cerva, mentre le sue orecchie si trasformavano in quelli di un animale. Cercò di toccarle, ma non riuscì a sollevare le braccia, che erano diventate delle zampe sottili. Le mani le divennero degli zoccoli neri, riuscì solo a gattonare, mentre il collo le si allungava.

< Perché mi sta succedendo questo? Perché a me?! > gridò mentalmente. I brandelli dei suoi vestiti caddero a terra, mentre anche le gambe diventavano le zampe sottili.

Il cervo balzò fuori e fece il verso di richiamo, docilmente la cerva lo seguì. Il cervo si mise a correre e la cerva iniziò a rincorrerlo, muovendosi agilmente.

 


	3. Il dio degli animali III° parte

Il dio degli animali III° parte

 

Tommy si guardò intorno, abbassò lo sguardo sul suo foglio e sospirò, la maglietta verde gli ricadeva sudata sul corpo, mentre l’umidità gli stava facendo gocciolare il naso.  
“Eppure era qui l’appuntamento per quel nuovo posto di lavoro. Aveva ragione mia zia, non avrei dovuto accettarne uno su internet” borbottò.  
Un grosso scimpanzé completamente rosso, dalle iridi alla peluria, camminò a gattoni su uno dei rami della foresta intorno a Tommy. Aveva una macchia a forma di cuore sul petto.  
“ _Ehy_ , c’è nessuno?!” gridò Tommy.  
Lo scimpanzé dalla pelliccia vermiglia gli saltò addosso, Tommy cercò di divincolarsi, mentre quello lo schiacciava a terra. Gli mise una mano sulla testa, l’uomo avvertì un formicolio lungo tutto il corpo e si sentì intorpidito. Iniziò a vedere una serie di cuore rossi, mentre una spirale si formava nelle sue iridi, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano completamente vermigli. Socchiuse le palpebre, mentre iniziava a ripetere solo dei bassi: “uuuuuh”. Le scarpe iniziarono a sembrargli strette, mentre divenivano un tutt’uno con i piedi. I vestiti gli aderivano al corpo, divenendo una folta pelliccia vermiglia. L’uomo scalciò, mentre i piedi e le sue gambe cambiavano, divenendo un altro tipo di appendici, continuando a scalciare, mentre le scomparivano gli alluci e i pollici nelle mani. Avvertì un solletico invaderlo sempre più forte, ma bloccato al suolo non poteva grattarsi, le sue ascelle divennero particolarmente pelose.  
Squittì, mentre le sue unghie si allungavano, vedeva sfocato. I suoi capelli erano diventati vermigli, confondendosi con il manto che lo copriva sulle braccia e sulle gambe.  
“ _Aaah… Too-ooo – tooppooo puuu-uh-iiih-to_ ”. Sopra i glutei iniziò a crescergli una folta chioma. Gridò, avvertendo il proprio membro rimpicciolirsi per sparire man mano. “Oh mio…  _Gaaahh-ahh-ahh!_ ”. Le sue ossa si stavano modificando con dei rumori simili a scoppiettii.  
Iniziò ad avvertire una sensazione di piacere e sorrise, lanciando delle grida stridule. Le sue labbra si erano allungate, il suo mento era diventato più prominente. Il viso gli doleva, mentre il suo muso si allungava sempre di più, le labbra sempre più spesse e gonfie.  
Il suo cervello si ridusse insieme alla scatola cranica, i ricordi si confusero fino a cancellarsi. Il naso le si appiattì sul muso, le sue narici si espansero. I denti iniziarono a cambiargli, Tommy continuava a leccarli, sorridendo di un piacere sempre maggiore. Le orecchie iniziarono a crescergli ai lati della testa.  
La sua pancia divenne leggermente rigonfia, mentre i suoi capezzoli si gonfiavano, altri due gli comparvero sul petto peloso.  
<  _Mio nome? No, ricordo._.. Era… era…  >. La scimpanzé sbatté le palpebre con aria confusa.  
< Koko! >. Si rispose e rise di gusto, facendo dei rumorosi versi da scimmia.  
“ _Ooooh! Ooooh aaah_!” urlò Koko, mentre la sua salivazione aumentava.  
Lo scimpanzé gli tolse una zampa dal capo e l’altra con cui gli aveva tenuta ferma la spalla, ma rimase sopra di lei.  
Koko si rotolò sotto di lui, con sguardo desideroso.  
“Benvenuta nella casa del Dio degli animali, mia nuova compagna” soffiò lo scimpanzé maschio. Si mise a correre nell’erba alta, mentre docilmente la femmina lo seguiva.

 


	4. Il dio degli animali IV°

Il dio degli animali IV°

 

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, strillò vedendo che era in una casa completamente fatta di sabbia, tranne un letto in avorio. La sua caviglia era legata a un piede del letto da una catena d’oro.

“Cosa… diamine… è su… _Mnhhh_ … successo? Dove mi trovo?” gemette.

Sul letto c’era un serpente di colore blu, intento a fissarla.

La giovane si dimenò, il suo corpo era ignudo.

< Io ero in quel locale… stavo bevendo qualcosa. O almeno mi pare.

I miei ricordi sono così confusi. Mi sembra che si era avvicinato un giovane con un volantino. O forse era una ragazza? Non lo so, mi fa male la testa, mi gira tutto.

Cosa ci faccio qui? Cos’è questo posto?! > si chiese. Cercò di gridare, ma le uscirono solo dei versi simili a dei sibili. Il serpente la fissava intensamente negli occhi.

La giovane singhiozzò.

La sua lingua si allungò, divenendo biforcuta, mentre il suo naso scompariva e sul viso di lei comparvero solo due fessure. La sua bocca si spalancò innaturalmente, mentre la sua mascella si modificava, avvertì una fitta dolorosa alla spina dorsale e ricadde sdraiata a faccia in giù.

I suoi denti incisivi si allungarono, fino a divenire delle zanne. Le sue pupille divennero verine e le sue palpebre divennero una membrana che si chiudeva da entrambe le parti.

La sua pelle si ricoprì di scaglie umide, dure e ruvide. Cercò di alzare le braccia, ma queste si erano attaccate al suo torso e, insieme alle gambe, ora facevano corpo unico.

Il suo collo e il suo fisico divennero sempre più lunghi, i capelli le caddero a terra. Il suo seno rimase al suo posto, ma le altre forme del suo corpo svanirono, non riusciva a smettere di far scattare la sua lingua.

Iniziò a strisciare, guidata solo dalle tracce di calore.

La scimpanzé Koko gridava, saltando dentro una gabbia di sabbia indurita. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e il suo ventre rigonfio, si teneva stretta alle sbarre d’oro.

Una cerva era accomodata ai piedi del letto, con un cucciolo intento ad allattare. Gli occhi di Kenna erano liquidi e la sua espressione docile.

Un canguro era in un angolo della stanza, accanto all’armadio. Aveva un cucciolo nel marsupio e altri piccoli le saltellavano intorno. Karen ondeggiava avanti e indietro, cullandosi con la coda.

Il dio degli animali si ritrasformò in umano, rimanendo steso sul proprio letto, allungò il braccio e guardò la serpentessa scivolare prima sulla sua mano e poi, pian piano, lungo il suo braccio. Gli accarezzò la testa con l’indice.

“Purtroppo i miei cuccioli non possono rimanere qui, devono andare per il mondo a popolarlo di animali.

Non siate tristi, non vi dimenticherò solo perché i figli che mi date non possono restare, mie compagne” disse.

Il serpente sibilò, strofinandosi contro il suo dito.

“Presto mi darai delle bellissime uova, Sasha, non temere” la rassicurò il dio degli animali. Gli comparve una coda che era a sua volta un serpente, intorno a cui la serpentessa si avvinghiò.

Fuori dalla finestra si vedeva una popolosa giungla.

 


End file.
